


Practice Buddies

by ThatGuy22



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flexibility, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuy22/pseuds/ThatGuy22
Summary: Amber and Brett are gymnasts and have known each other for years. They never saw each other in a sexual light until an incident happened during practice, after which they decide to go into the nearby woods and try each other out.





	1. Chapter 1

Amber was one of the stars of her college gymnastics team along with her friend, Brett. She was the leader of the women's gymnastics team, Brett the leader of the men’s. The two had led their school’s gymnastics division to success in the state, and even the nation. 

The women’s team had placed highly at a recent state tournament. The men’s team got first at theirs, so both were in a good mood. After that, however, most of them just wanted to rest. 

Not Amber though. She entered the gymnasium, seeing only a handful of people around. Men and women, doing very light workouts. She did catch sight of Brett, who was doing some warm ups with a medicine ball.

Despite her blonde hair hanging over half her face, she could still see fine. It always puzzled her coaches as to how she never got it in her eyes or had problems with sweat. There was a running joke in the community that her hair didn’t follow the laws of physics.

She approached him so they could talk, looking at the lean man next to her. He glanced over at her and gave a friendly smile. “Hey Am, sleep well last night?”

“Hmm?” Amber started her stretching routine, feeling the elastic pants and tight shirt squeezing against her toned muscles.. 

“You come in tired sometimes is all. Thought you might have sleep issues,” he shrugged, 

“We’re in college, of course I have sleep issues.” she smirked. In reality, the group she went out with every week was the culprit, but that was a secret.

“Fair point,” he chuckled, giving the medicine ball a bounce and rolling it towards the supply cart. “I think I’ll hit the bars.”

“Can’t drink on college grounds.” she joked.

“Ha ha,” he spoke plainly, rolling his eyes with a hint of a smile. “How many times have you made that joke now?”

“Lost count after twenty. It’ll circle back around to being funny eventually!” She stretched her leg behind her back, the leggings pressing against her groin and giving a clear outline, but he was turned away, “I guess I’ll do the rings for now.”

She did a few short hops, kicking the ground lightly with her feet and rotating her arm to test her flexibility. Satisfied, she trotted over to the rings which were placed in front of the bars. Brett was already working the bars, able to spin and hop them like a pro. She appreciated his skill for sure.

She grabbed the rings and lifted herself up, working on her performance. She turned around to face the other way, spreading her legs and balancing herself as she watched Brett. He was currently in a spin, the bar wobbling from his weight.

It was wobbling a bit too much in fact. A loud pop sounded as Brett was sent flying straight towards her, the momentum carrying him to hit the matt below Amber with a thud.

The sudden event startled her, making her lose her grip on the rings and falling, legs still spread.

Amber landed on Brett with a thump, though she was light enough that it didn’t hurt either party. “Woah, you okay?” Amber asked, hands on his chest as she leaned over him. 

“Uh… fine, but…” Brett spoke. It was then that Amber noticed how exactly she fell. She landed, legs spread, right on his crotch. Through their thin elastic leggings, she could clearly feel his member pushing up into her. It pressed against her womanhood, hardening quickly against her.

A blush spread across her, one shared by Brett as they looked into each other’s eyes. Brett looked into her sky blue eyes, Amber looked into his green eyes, and they both came to an unspoken conclusion.

They shot up, Brett standing awkwardly to hide his growing erection. She took his hand and led him out of the gym. It was mid evening, the sky a bright orange. Amber looked around for somewhere private. The supply shed? No, not when practice would be over soon. Bathroom? No, they’d get caught. 

She turned her head to the forest near the gym. There was a road on the other side, but they could find somewhere private enough. She led him off, trekking between the trees until they could barely see either the gym or the road. She then turned towards Brett.

“Let’s fuck like demons,” she had a lewd smile on her face, this situation new to her but it felt right. 

Brett wrapped an arm around her, a smile on his face. “I never thought we’d do this….” he spoke. Amber leaned in and kissed him deeply, on her tiptoes to reach.

It was like they were possessed. They couldn’t undress each other fast enough. 

Brett pulled her leggings down, taking the moment to run his hands down her smooth legs. Amber hooked her fingers into his leggings, yanking them down and gluing her eyes on his underwear. He had on boxer briefs, and she could make out a clear outline of his erect cock pressing against the fabric. 

She bit her bottom lip and grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He leaned down to help her. She tossed it on the ground and let him take her shirt. To slide it up he put his firm yet soft hands on her hips underneath. He dragged his hands up her skin and over her toned midsection, raising it over her head to reveal her black sports bra. 

His hands greedily slipped under it, fingers rubbing her perky breasts a moment before lifting the bra up and tossing it with her shirt. She blushed but didn’t cover her chest, instead kneeling down to pull down his underwear. His cock popped out of the tight fabric, springing to attention and giving a light slap to her cheek. She couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning in and giving it a quick lick down the shaft before standing back up and letting Brett pull her panties down, his hands once again sliding down her legs and making her shiver.

He leaned in and gave her pussy a lick, though it was already wet just from all the excitement. She pulled him up, kissing him and smiling. “Lay down.” she told him.

“Alright.” he smiled and got on his back, grass under him as he laid there, cock pointing straight into the air.

Amber lowered herself down, her dripping pussy lowering onto his mouth. He immediately reached up and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her down and flicking his tongue deep into her folds and running it up and down her slit.

“Mm~!” she moaned out, lowering her head to him. Thankfully, despite their height difference, he was flexible enough where she could still reach his manhood with her mouth. 

She greedily took it in her mouth, forcing it into her throat and immediately sucking down on it. Her tongue licked the shaft thoroughly as she rocked her head, warm rod throbbing in her mouth.

Amber’s pussy was on fire as he worked it with his tongue. She started to grind against Brett’s face, pussy rubbing up and down to match her own rocking head. She was giving a lot of moans, her voice vibrating against his manhood. 

She occasionally would pull back so that she just had the top of his cock in her mouth, tongue swirling around the tip and suckling, tasting his pre cum and swallowing it down. 

Her moans grew every time Brett’s tongue darted into her, prodding her folds and licking the walls of her pussy. He pressed her down hard, causing a chain reaction. One last lick forced her to orgasm, moaning out and pushing down on his cock to take it even deeper. The moaning and sucking brought him to cum too, and both of them tensed as their fluids flowed,filling each others mouths with their juices.

Amber felt his hot seed shooting down her throat, pulling it out a little so she could suck on the tip. Brett spurted a few more strands onto her tongue, the slightly sweet taste covering her tongue before she swallowed it all.

She pulled her mouth back with the last spurt, licking her lips and looking back to Brett who was still licking her pussy clean. “Mm~” she moaned, pulling up. “You eat pineapple today?” she asked, the sweet taste still in her mouth.

“Yeah, why?” he asked.

“No reason.” she said, standing over him. His cock was still rock hard, and despite her orgasm she was still raring to go. 

“I’ve got an idea. This might sound weird,” she spoke, an image popping into her head. She remembered an internet video with this one…

“All yours, Am.” Brett responded.

She had him curl up, shoulderblades on the ground with the rest of his body curved towards his head. She directed him to put his knees to his chin. This pushed his manhood up between his legs, his body making a kind of ‘seat’ for her. 

His feet supported her back as she leaned back into him, facing away with her toes on the ground. One hand reached back and grabbed his forearm to support herself while lining herself up so she could feel the tip of his cock just barely poking against her asshole. She grabbed his other arm to support herself and slowly lowered.

Brett’s cock slid into her tight asshole, well lubricated from the oral she’d given him. She gave a grunt as she felt it slide into her, taking a lot of effort to control the pace. “Ngh~!” She grunted, feeling it slide the rest of the way into her. She ‘sat’ on him now, giving a pause. She hadn’t really done much anal before, so the feeling of his cock back there was exciting.

“You alright?” Brett asked, able to see her back but not much else.

“Your cock… is driving me nuts~” She responded after a moment, then started to move.

In this position, broad and extreme movements were out of the question. However, thanks to the support he was giving her and the position, even tiny movements were driving her crazy. “Mm~!” She moaned out, every little adjustment was intense. 

“God, you’re tight~” Brett spoke, getting a smile from Amber. 

“We should have done this sooner!” Amber exclaimed, her muscles burning from the effort needed to maintain their position. It got her adrenaline pumping the more she rocked up and down on his cock, tight asshole squeezing down and sending bolts through her with every inch, every centimeter. 

“Fuck!” She moaned out, the cold wind brushing against her just increasing the thrill further. “We’re fucking every day from now on, wow~!” 

Brett was able to perform small thrusts into her, his flexibility and her muscles keeping them from toppling. She couldn’t hold in her ecstasy from him, her every movement bringing out more cries of pleasure. 

Finally she felt his cock throbbing inside her once again, just in time for her own orgasm. They came in sync this time, Amber arching her back and clamping down on him, feeling his cum shoot deep into her ass. “You’re a fucking machine~!” she moaned out, his volume amazing her. She closed her eyes as she came, riding her orgasm out slowly, pulsating pleasure filling her body slowly and eventually fading.

She lifted herself off him and stood back up, legs shaking now. Brett grunted and relaxed, straightening his back and sitting up. “That was intense.” he said, putting an arm around her and giving her ass a squeeze.

She looked down at him and noticed that he was still somehow hard. “Are you- did you take a pill or something?”

He glanced down and then back up with a sheepish grin. “Well what can I say, it knows what it wants.”

She rolled her eyes and grinned. “... once more.” She spoke. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk if we do more than that.”

“Fair enough.” he spoke, giving her ass a little spank.

She grinned, reaching back and holding his hand to her rear, pushing it in and moving to him. She lowered to his lap slowly, biting her lip as she lined her soaking wet womanhood up to his cock. “Support my hips.” She told him.

He was happy to, hands holding her hips firmly and letting her lower down. She gulped nervously as she felt him pressing between her lower lips.

“Is… this your first?” Brett asked her.

She nodded. “If it’s gonna be anyone… I want it to be you.” she told him.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment before coming in for a kiss. This one felt different than last. Their first kiss had been one of pure physical attraction and lust, this one… was intimate. The two were finally transitioning from friends to lovers.

As their lips embraced, tongues dueling for supremacy, she let herself down, her wet folds slowly enveloping his cock. It went in easily, but her virgin pussy combined with her athletic body made for an extremely tight embrace.

When they came to her hymen, he paused for a moment. Amber, however, kept slowly taking him in. She gave a quick drop and tore her hymen, crying out and holding Brett closely for a moment. 

Brett stroked her head as he held Amber, whispering into her ear. “It’ll fade in a moment, it’s alright…”

“God… damn…” She muttered, taking a moment. “That was like hellfire.”

“Better?” Brett asked.

She paused to feel the pain vanishing. Thankfully the rigorous foreplay helped a lot. “... yeah.” she told him, then continued to lower down.

Further and further his cock invaded her body, sliding in deeper and deeper. “Mm…”

He reached all the way in, finally able to sit on his lap comfortably. They kissed again as she started to move, raising and lowering with a grunt, then a moan. 

Brett’s hands were around her waist, but he was letting her take charge. Her hips started to bounce on him, a slapping sound resounding through the small woods as her rocking turned to bouncing, raising and lowering herself down rapidly on him. He met her thrusts from below, each impact forceful. Her perky tits gave a small jiggle from the impact, the electricity pulsing through her with every slap. She moaned out loudly, leaning in the muffle it with another kiss. 

A hand squeezed her breast as she went, Brett doing his best to match her pace while enjoying himself as well. Amber mixed in a little grinding with every impact, the pure ecstacy starting to overwhelm her. “Fuck~!” She yelled out, “fuck me hard~!!”

“So fucking good~” Brett spoke, speeding up a little, his cock starting to hit just the right spot to force a gasp out of her.

“Right there, yes!!” Amber yelled, giving a few more bounces before she dropped down and gave her final orgasm, hugging him close and letting it wash through her. Compared to the other two times, this was incredible. 

It was like a shockwave running through her body, over and over in pulses rocking her body over and over. She felt him thrust into her and release his seed, the hot fluid flowing into her adding even more sensations to her overcharged body.

Eventually it faded and she collapsed into Brett, unable to stand any more. She felt him finally softening in her, both of them having to catch her breath.

“I… don’t think they’ll let us do that in tournament.” Amber joked, bringing a chuckle from Brett.

“I think we can count it as training regardless.” Brett spoke.

“I for one, am impressed.” some clapping resounded through the woods. Both of their heads swiveled over to see Sam. She was a friend of both of them, and also a part of the team. “Ten out of ten, really.”

“Oh my god.” Amber’s face went red, and she buried it into Brett’s chest.

“How long have you been there?” Brett asked.

“Long enough. Did you really call him a fuck machine?” She asked.

“Oh my god Sam get out of here!!” Amber exclaimed.

She laughed and ran, Amber throwing a few small rocks in her direction. “Dammit, I hope she doesn’t tell..” Amber muttered.

Brett smiled and held her tight. “At least we put on a good performance.”


	2. "Practice" Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and Brett decide to go home together.

It had been about a week since Amber and Brett’s first foray into the woods. There was some initial awkwardness after, but it grew to a level of comfort and intimacy that felt like an evolution of their friendship. They had a few flirty texts exchanged and a night out that ended with a kiss, but the two hadn’t actually had sex again since that day.

Sam’s teasing was monumental, taking a lot of opportunities to mention the ‘time in the woods’ without actually saying what it was. It was extremely embarrassing every time but Sam knew when to pull back and stop. Still, Amber had blushed so much this week you could easily think she got a sunburn.

As the week cycled, it became time for weekly practice once again. Dressed in her leggings and tight shirt that clung closely to her body, she made her way to the gym. 

It was busier this week, everyone having rested from the tourney. Brett was in his usual spot, stretching with the help of a medicine ball and bouncing it against the wall to warm up. 

Amber took her spot next to him, watching him as she stretched. He glanced over as well, his eyes immediately glued to her subtle curves as she moved. He noticed how her leggings dug upwards as she stretched her legs, a clear indentation of her lower lips showing.

“You forget underwear?” Brett asked her.

“That would imply it wasn’t on purpose.” She grinned at him.

He smirked, eyes still glued to her. “It’s… been a week since we, yknow.”

“Yeah.” she had a subtle red tint to her face. “I was thinking about that, actually…”

“Have you?” he stood straight, looking her in the eyes.

“Maybe I could come over to your place after training?”

Brett tried to hide his smile, “sure, we can do that. For now though, I’m gonna hit the bars.”

“Can’t—”

“Drink on college grounds, I know,” he rolled his eyes with a smile.

“You must be psychic.” she feigned amazement, then went to do their typical exercises. 

#

They spent two hours training, sharing glances and staying close to each other. She could tell that he was struggling on and off with an erection all the while. It wasn’t an easy thing to hide in that outfit, and she was very familiar with the shape by now. 

The two couldn’t get to Brett’s car fast enough. She passed Sam on the way, who could tell what was happening at a glance and gave a smirk but stayed quiet.

Amber sat in the passenger's seat, Brett driving. They were quiet as they pulled out of the parking lot, though Amber was looking at his member’s clear imprint on his pants. An idea popped in her head and she got a devilish grin on her face.

Brett glanced over as she took off her seatbelt and leaned over to him, “what’re you doing, Am?” he asked.

His question was answered as she started to slide his leggings down, letting his cock spring free and looking at it stand to attention. She licked her lips as she looked at it, “don’t worry about it,” she spoke and grabbed it. Her hand wrapped around the base as she leaned in, licking the exposed shaft and swirling her tongue around the head.

“Shit…” Brett spoke, his eyes on the road, “this isn’t exactly safe… but hell if I care.”

She spent a moment sliding her tongue up and down the meaty rod, bits of pre cum already seeping out of it. She took that as a sign to move to the next phase, and slowly began to take it into her mouth.

She took her time pushing her head down on his manhood, her lips tight and forming a barrier for his cock to slide through. She didn’t take it in the throat yet, focusing on the topmost half with her tongue. She lifted and lowered her head periodically to alternate licking and sucking on the tip or working the shaft. The hand that was holding his cock started to slide up and down, gripping it tightly.

“Your hands are soft, Am~” Brett spoke, still paying a lot of attention to the road. While getting a blowjob was nice, not crashing and killing them both was nicer.

She continued to stroke him, rocking her head on his cock and slowly taking him deeper and deeper. Amber pushed her head down, letting the thick rod invader her throat as she continued.   
She gave Brett a deepthroat for a few minutes, enjoying the occasional groan she’d elicit from him. Before long she noticed his hand on her ass, squeezing the firm cheek and rubbing it thoroughly.

“Mmm~” she groaned in response, the noise vibrating against him. Once she could feel it throbbing and Brett start to tense up, she pulled back and kept it in her mouth while she stroked him again.

Her hand sped up, tighter around him as she fervently worked the tip. It was only a few seconds before he exploded into her mouth with a moan. Her cheeks swelled as he filled her mouth with semen, the sweet liquid washing down her throat. She swallowed every bit up before raising her head, sitting back up and licking the strands off her lips. 

“Pineapple again?” She chuckled.

“What can I say, best to be prepared.” Brett spoke, leggings still half down.

#

He pulled them back up when they parked at the apartment complex, but he was still carrying his erection with him. She walked in front of him to avoid any odd looks, occasionally stopping just to let him accidentally walk into her, his erect cock prodding against Amber’s ass through the cloth barriers.She could tell with each glance it was driving him wild.

They hurried into his apartment and locked the door behind them. The two kissed deeply, Brett very focused on squeezing her ass as they embraces. She grinned as his hands sank into the pillowy cheeks, squirming from his rough groping but enjoying the assertiveness. 

“We should… take this to the bedroom.” he told her.

They were tossing their clothes off as they went, nearly stumbling but reaching the door without incident. Brett put an arm around her and pulled Amber into the room. It was simple enough; a bed, some wardrobes, mirror, and a dresser. Also a TV and game console, as well as a box that she didn’t recognize.

Brett paused in front of the box and looked to her. “This is, uh, a gift.” he told her.

“For me?” Amber asked, taking her last piece of clothing off.

“No, for my neighbor,” he joked, “of course it’s for you.”

She smiled and took the small plain box, opening it to see a black loop of leather connected by a small metal latch. A choker.

“What is this, a collar?” she grinned, getting Brett’s help to latch it around her neck.

“Well, no, but we can pretend it is…”

Amber looked at herself in the wall mirror, liking the contrast the black leather made on her skin. “It’s really nice.” she said, genuinely happy with the gift. “Thank you.”

Brett put his arms around her, hugging her from behind. She could still feel his cock hard against her. “Pretending it’s a collar, hmm…?” she spoke.

He kissed the nape of her neck, right above the choker, hands starting to explore her body. “You could be my little pet~”

“Mm~” Amber leaned into him, feeling his cock grinding between her legs. “I thought I already was~”

He picked her up, thin frame easy to lift. Carrying her to the bed, he set her on her hands and knees. Amber looked back at him kneeling over her, hands firm on her hips. He grinded the shaft between her cheeks, letting them sandwich it. 

“Cmon then…” she smiled, wiggling her hips for him.

“Beg for it, pet.” Brett told her, pressing her cheeks together against his cock. 

“Give it to me, please~” she begged, starting to grind up and down.

“Be specific, now.” He gave her a spank, ass rippling from the impact. It drew a groan of enjoyment from her, the sting feeling oddly good.

“Fuck my ass with your cock, master~” she moaned out, soaking wet from the tension.

“That’s more like it!” he said, taking her hips and pushing his cock into her asshole.

Amber moaned and leaned back, helping the thick rod invading her asshole. He gave her another spank, the smack ringing out through the room. She bit her bottom lip as she felt him sink in deep, her body much more willing to accept him this time. 

“Fuck me till I can’t think anymore…” Amber spoke, feeling the now familiar impact of their hips touching. 

“With pleasure,” Brett gave her a slightly harder spank and began to thrust. He was starting hard, giving extreme and rapid motions as he fucked her ass.

“Mm~!” Amber moaned out, gripping the bedsheets as he bottomed out into her repeatedly. Her body shook and jiggled with every thrust, though she did her best to meet his motions with her own. “Harder!” She yelled, body hungry for a good fucking.

Another slap on the rear, adding to the pink handprints that were plastered on both cheeks. She had to bury her face in the bed to muffle her cries of ecstasy with every impact. “MMM~!!” she screamed into the sheets, her rocking increasing to match him. 

Her ass was on fire, the cock in her forcing her breath out every time it was driven deeper. The warmth growing in her was insane. Her eyes started to roll back into her head from the sensation, her orgasm quickly approaching.

It only took a few more hard thrusts to trigger. The two came with a joint moan, Brett leaning in on her to kiss her as he shot his load into her. He started to shoot it deep into her ass, but pulled back to spurt it onto her back, hot goopy liquid hitting her and pooling there.

“That was good…” Amber smiled, watching as Brett relaxed for a moment. 

“Fuck yeah it was.” Brett said, cleaning her off with some tissues. 

“We still have another hole though~” Amber grinned.

“I thought you’d never mention it.” 

Brett hoisted her up faced away from him, looping his hands under her knees and then behind her head. Her legs were forced up into a full nelson position, head forced to look down.

“Whoa!” Amber said, surprised but not bothered. “This is new.”

Brett kissed the nape of her neck and lined his cock up with her wet pussy. She couldn’t really move, though her arms were free to reach back to him for support. 

She watched as he lowered her onto him, gradually letting it sink into her. She was already moaning just from the sensation of him putting it in, tight pussy clamped down on him. “Fuck~!”

“Love you, Am.” He whispered into her ear then plunged her down, cock burying itself balls deep in her as she yelled out, her body screaming for more.

“I love you and your cock~!” She yelled. She heard a chuckle, then he started.

He started to jackhammer into her from below, cock spearing her every time he dropped her down fully onto it. It was going even deeper than ever thanks to this position, and with the speed he was doing and her sheer level of arousal Amber was already close to orgasm.

He was using her body like a cocksleeve and she couldn’t be happier. Her shameless moans and gasps rang out through the room, entire body tensing up with every thrust. She came hard, squeezing his cock and feeling her orgasm rock her body. 

She didn’t expect him not to cum, much less to keep going.

He didn’t slow down one bit, quickly building back all the pleasure she was feeling after her orgasm and triggering it again. And again. And again.

After four, he turned her towards the mirror so she could see herself. Her face was stuck in an incredibly lewd expression, practically drooling. She had a hard time keeping her eyes focused as they kept rolling into the back of her head with every impact, her begging and teasing reduced to incoherent rambles. 

He let her watch as she came one last time, and he joined her. Her heart soared for joy when his cum flooded her, showering her womb with the hot liquid. She yelled out and watched herself as she had one of the most intense orgasms yet. 

Her vision went white a moment, and when she came to, he had laid her down on the bed and was sitting next to her, brushing the hair out of her face even though it just sprang back into place.

Amber was hard of breath as she spoke, throat sore. “You really fucked me stupid there, jesus…”

“You went out a moment there. You okay?” Brett asked.

“I’m great.” She sat up, a little light headed. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah, you were screaming loud… probably bothered the neighbors…”

“I’m sure the walls are…”

Brett looked over to her as she paused. “Hmm?”

Amber was looking at the wall, where the window was. It was open.

“Oh.” Brett spoke when he saw.

She was quiet a moment, before breaking out in laughs. “Wow, I think I’m sensing a theme here.”

Brett gave a laugh as well, “I see what you mean. At least Sam’s not outside the window.”

“If it was a horror story she would be.”

“I don’t even want to think about that.” Brett closed the window and the blinds and went to cuddle up to Amber.

The two laid there, enjoying the moment.


End file.
